Elastic Love
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Summary: What does a small-town sheltered young woman do when she has had enough of small-town life?     Move to the big-city with her best friend and discover life, love, pain, sex and peace of mind.    BDSM
1. Chapter 1

_Elastic Love_

A/N:I have decided to challenge myself to 100 drabbles in 90 days, 100 words a day.

This story was inspired by the song Elastic Love by Christina Aguilera,

you find it at http:/www(dot)youtube (dot)com/user/4CullensandaBlack?feature=mhum#p/p

Summary: What does a small-town sheltered young woman do when she has had enough of small-town life?

Move to the big-city with her best friend and discover life, love, pain, sex and peace of mind.

BDSM and possible future femslash and slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight belongs to SM.

**_A rubber band is what I call your love for me_**  
**_Cause it comes and goes and pins me like a trampoline_**  
**_But all this back and forth is freaky, it's confusing me_**  
**_Like a pencil trying to write and you're erasing me_**

**_Elastic love by Christina Aguilera_**

He pulls on the thick brown rope to make sure it's just tight enough that I won't get away but loose enough so that I can breathe.

"How's that feel, Leah?" he breathes in my right ear as he fondles my left tit.

I nod my okay but he seems unmoved and pinches my nipple hard, it hurts and I scream out in pain.

"I said how's that feel?" he growls in my ear as he twists my nipple in between his fingers.

"Strong and sturdy, Master" I scream.

"Good, now for that little slip instead of your reward for last week," he paused for dramatic effect. He is always so dramatic, I hate him some times.

"You now will be punished!" he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

_The song that inspired this chapter is Pretty Ricky's On the Hotline_

you find it at http:/www(dot)youtube (dot)com/user/4CullensandaBlack?feature=mhum#p/p

**_Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about bubbles in the tub, let's talk about makin' love  
Let's talk about you on top or me going down  
Let's have a little phone sex baby, on the hotline_**

**_On the Hotline by Pretty Ricky_**

How did I meet my Master?

Well, at a sex store of course.

I'd been living in Seattle for 3 months at that point and my roommate and best friend, Rose was trying desperately to get me out of the apartment.

Hollywood Erotique Boutique was, let just say my mother would shit herself if she knew I even passed a place like this on the street.

Entering the store, Rose went about her business while I looked around.

Now, don't get me wrong, I may not own any of these things but I read. I know what some of this stuff is but fan-fiction and Google only went so far.

"Excuse me, Miss" said a deep savory accent.

I turned and there stood the most beautiful man. He had nice hands and strong muscular arms.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Would you mind handing me that whip?"

I almost chocked on my own spit, was he serious? It turned out I wandered into the bondage section. I handed it to him.

"Uh, snakeskin, good weight, eight tail," he said, I'm guessing more to himself than to me.

"Can we try it out in the back?"

WHAT!

"Miss, you do work here, correct?"

"Excuse me, no she doesn't work here you pervert!" screamed Rose as I still tried to process what he just asked me.

The really scary thing was I started to wonder what it would feel like to have him will his whip, on my body.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Check my profile for link to my youtube channel for song

_**When you give me k-kisses**_

_**That's money honey**_

_**When I'm your lover and your mistress**_

_**That's money honey**_

_**When you touch me it's so delicious**_

_**That's money honey**_

_**Money Honey by Lady Gaga**_

He untied the rope that attached me to the T-shaped cross that donned the wall of his dungeon.

He pushed me to my knees and dragged me by my hair to the center of the room where the horse was.

This can't be good.

"Bend over on all fours," he all but scream into the silent dark room.

Usually, my will wasn't my own in moments like these and every time I submitted to him it became easier but something was off in my Master.

He seemed more tense than usual.

"Is there something more important than the here and now" he yelled, "because I said count and thank me but now I will be using the cane with your punishment."

AWW !

I hate the cane. I'm scared of the cane.

Why is he doing this? Shit!

I screamed, "Wolf!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Since it's my Birthday this week I am giving you guys a gift...6 new chapters!

I know it's been a minute but I will finish this story.

Please check out my new story, _Total Eclipse of the Heart, _it's Leaward.

Check out the playlist for each new chapter on my youtube. Link on my profile

I came back a week later.

I couldn't stop thinking about the preverted doctor, at least that's what Rose keeps calling him.

He was standing by the nurse's desk in the Maternity Ward, screaming at the nurse about infant care.

He looked up and our eyes locked.

I knew in that moment I would do anything he asked of me.


	5. Chapter 5

She was mad.

Really mad.

The top of her ears were burning red.

I knew my little wolf, she was not happy.

I don't know how I could have done this to us.

Everything was going great.

She was the best sub, I've had in a long time.

Maybe it's because she is younger or because I crave spending time with her outside of our scences.

But, one thing is for sure I can't lose her.


	6. Chapter 6

He asked me out to lunch, Oh. My. God.

I said yes, of course I said yes.

Who would say no?

After finishing up with scream at that rude nurse, who I found out later was named Lauren, he took me to a cute Italian resturant called La Bella Luna.

He was engaging and charming and the conversation flowed easily.

Than before his lunch hour was up he shocked me

"Would you mind if I bound and gagged you, Leah?"


	7. Chapter 7

It was a question I would never regret asking. Since than every other tuesday and each weekend we met at my home.

I would leave the back door unlocked and Leah would enter the house and walk down the side stairs into the darken basement.

She was always there in her waiting position, waiting, giving herself willing to me.

I bathed in her submittion.

I lived for it but the one thing that always brakes me is when I have to punish her.


	8. Chapter 8

I knew he was a prevert but is he serious?

I can't lie I have been looking into the BDSM lifestyle ever since I met him.

It's strange but I was actually starting to consider

His face broke out into a beautiful smile before I even agreed.

We met later that night at his huge mansion of a house for dinner.

There I was given a tour and intoduced to the room where I would be spending all my time.

But it was my weekend bedroom that moved me, my beautiful ivory victorian bedroom.

It was beautiful I felt like a princess and I felt like I was home.


	9. Chapter 9

The first weekend was the easiest.

Master gave me books to read and we talked about his past in the lifestyle and what he hoped out future would be.

I told him my sexual experience which was not much, I've only ever kissed before.

I kissed a boy and I don't think that counts because it turned out Sam Uley only did it for a bet, jerk!

On Sunday, contracts were signed and dated. My fate was sealed with this man I hardly even knew.

The second weekend was the start of our sexual realtionship.

He was a gentle lover at first, I discovered that I'm a bit of a freak, and Master was more than happy tp suport my new findings.

It was a slow burn, an explosion of passion and lust.

Heat, that's what we had pure heat. My body felt like it was on fire and it really wanted more.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, "I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable, Leah."

I just hoped she believed me because I couldn't lose her. I knew I pushed her to far but I was angry.

Last week, Leah cancelled our weekend together and I found out from her loud roommate, Rose, that she had to rush home cause her father was sick.

We had been meeting for almost two years now I didn't even know about her family or her past before she moved to Seattle.

Apparently, Leah's father has a bad heart. I called Aro Volturi, the world renoun heart surgreian, all the way in Italy and had him flown out.

But, two days ago, I stopped by the grocery store and over on the next isle is Leah saying to someone that she is leaving. She loves them so much and that she is coming home.

Now this wouldn't have been so bad maybe she was leaving to be close to her family and not for a lover but than she said "he is the only one I love."

Leah doesn't know that I overheard.

Still in my office after that horrible session.

"Carlisle, I can't do this anymore" she screamed.

Oh. No! No No No

It's over she broke our contract she called me Carlisle.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay I know it's been a minute but I've been lazy. These have been written for a while but I just haven't typed them up. Tensing has change with these new chapters. Leah will be written in the present and Carlisle in the past unlike the previous ten chapters where Leah was in the past and Carlisle in the present. I hope you enjoy. Also, I've updated my other story Total Eclipse of the Heart, so check it out if you haven't already.

It was hard but it had to be done.

I knew I couldn't stay, not with everything that has been going on.

I need some time to myself to figure things.

My phone kept ringing as I drove out of the city, I knew it was him, my Mas—Carlisle.

Calling Dr. Love by Kiss is permanently in my head and heart but I knew this was right.

For us.


	12. Chapter 12

That first weekend changed my outlook on the life I've lived for the past fifteen years in this lifestyle.

Leah was more than I ever dreamed of, she was very responsive to any and everything I wanted to try.

Her hard limits were few and far between.

I surprised her after our first weekend by popping up at her and Rose's photography studio.

"Good Morning, Leah" I said with a wide smile on my face. She looked beautiful with her grey pencil skirt and blood red blouse.

"Mas—Dr. Cullen" she said breathlessly, "what are you doing here?" Leah was truly beautiful when she blushed.

"Well, Leah I came to see you" I leaned on the front desk and folded my arms, "Is there a place we can go in private." She looked blankly and shyly at me.

"To talk of course."

"Of course!" Leah squeaked.

We proceed to walk towards the back of the studio. We entered the dark themed room. It seemed like a garden, a paradise. I grabbed her hand and walked her over to the covered seat and bent her from the waist.

"Don't say anything" I whispered, "let's test your delayed gratification." I reached underneath her skirt and moved her panties to the side and thrust two fingers into her core.

"Silence is golden, Leah" I continued my ministrations until her body started to shake. I learned this weekend that after this she would reach climax.

I stopped, pulled my fingers out and licked the sweet nectar from them.

"Speechless, Leah?"

I turned and walked out of the room and clear out of the studio.

A/N: If you are into slash and BDSM check out ArianaWhitlock's Delayed Gratification. Her series is amazing but read Punishment first.


	13. Chapter 13

I just got off the phone with Rose.

She doesn't understand why I've broken if off with Carlisle, to say she was against this from the jump, she has surly done a one eighty.

Seeing my dad laid up in that hospital bed is too much but I'm heading out now to see him.

Walking through the double doors I feel this pain in my lower abdomen. I doubled over.

"Miss, are you ok?" asked the nurse or doctor I don't know. I slowly lose consciousness.

One thought passed at that moment…

_Carlisle_


	14. Chapter 14

Leah is amazing!

What else can I say? She has rocked my world.

I'm in love with her.

I can admit that I'm in love.

I want Leah Clearwater to be Mrs. Leah Cullen.

But, I will take what I can get.

For Now!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm back! We are coming to the end of this story that was originally suppose to be 100 drabbles but turned into way less.

I love these two and will miss them.

Carlisle and Leah will both be in present tense for the rest of the story.

All Questions will be answered, please review.

Leah's POV

Well, of course this would happen to me.

I'm an unwed fatherless mother.

Yes you've guess it I'm pregnant.

As, I clug to my stomach my father gave his last breathe.

For some strange reason, I didn't freak out.

I freaked when my dad got sick. When I found out I was going to be a big sister.

But, I feel like this is right...

except I need Carlisle.


	16. Chapter 16

Carlisle's POV

She called me.

I couldn't believe it. I told her anytime, anyplace.

She decided to come to my house to talk. She said there are a few things she needs to tell me.

I made her favorite meal, cajun grilled chicken and seafood pasta. I will win her heart even if I have to cook my way to it. She loves my cooking; she always moans.

No matter what she says I will not let one more day go by without telling her how feel.

I love her and I will give up the lifestyle to be with her.

The door bell rings.

She's here.


	17. Chapter 17

**Check out the soundtrack to ****Elastic Love**** on my youtube channel, check my profile for the link.**

Leah's POV

I ringed the doorbell and it swong open.

I see his beautiful face that seems to have aged in the last few weeks.

I know I did that to him and I can't help but feel pain in my heart.

"Hi" my voice cracks as I speak.

"Hello, Leah" he gestures for me to come in and I pass the threshold; it stills feels like home to me.

"How've you been, Leah? Your family?" he says my name like a prayer before I can respond I smell the most mouthwatering aroma.

I moan.

He laughs as he leads me to the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Carlisle's POV

Leah inhales the food like she hasn't eatten in weeks.

She moans after every bite and I continue to chuckle. I haven't touched my plate yet.

She is just so mesmerising. It's like she's glowing.

She speaks, "I don't think I could go the next nine months without your cooking."

"Why what's happening in the next nine months?" I say not understanding where she is coming from. She wrickles her nose.

"Carlisle" she takes a breath "I'm pregnant."

My world spins out of control and I'm flying high.

"Will you marry me?"


	19. Chapter 19

Leah's POV

My heart stopped or at least it skipped a beat.

"What?" I hear myself scream.

"Leah, hear me out. I love you. I think I've loved you since that first weekend together. If you don't want to marry me cause of the lifestyle; I will quit."

I start to shake my head.

"Carlisle, please don't ask me just because I'm pregnant."

Now he shakes his head.

"Le-" I interrupt him.

"Carlisle, you are the lifestyle. it's what made me fall in love with you."

Tears fall from my eyes as I stand from the table and walk around it to face him.

"Carlisle, I've lost the only man I've ever thought I would love but than I realized you are that man. When my father died I thought my life was over but than I felt the little one kick and all I could think about was you."

"Never leave me again. I love you, Leah"

"Master, I love you too"


	20. Chapter 20

Carlisle's POV

Leah's hands were bound to the X shaped cross that was hanging off the wall.

She was naked and shaking with anticipation.

We hadn't played in over a month not since Harry was born. My wife was beautiful ready and willing.

I ran my hands down her sides. Lower and lower they went and I rubbed her moisture over her lower lips.

She moaned.

"Quiet" I whispered in her left ear. I grabbed the eight tailed snakeskin whip, which started all this.

Slapped it against her lower half and within time she climaxed three times.

Tonight was about my wife and not my sexual gratification.

I released her and rubbed her wrist and ankles.

We hear crying through the intercom

"Baby, rest I got this."

"Yeah, you always do," she cooned as she laid down on the air mattress in the middle of our dungeon in the middle of our house.

I love my life.

A/N: I don't know about the last few lines but I like the feel of it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, especially o0FLAM3S0o, who reviewed every chapter and to all the future readers thank you as well. It's been fun.


End file.
